


h i g h & dry.

by watnowmaddie



Series: ease my mind. [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: “on the top of the list of things emma nolan never thought she would achieve,the idea of actually graduating with her class was towards the middle line.all the other top tier thoughts have definitely been checked off, and for once, she couldn’t believe the world that she was living in.”





	h i g h & dry.

On the top of the list of things Emma Nolan never thought she would achieve, the idea of actually graduating with her class was towards the middle line. All the other top tier thoughts have definitely been checked off, and for once, she couldn’t believe the world that she was living in.

Tired eyes meet the bathroom mirror as her fingers comb through the mess of short locks, the slight pitch of radio talk echoing from downstairs. The sun moves through the open crack of the window to hit on her cool skin, the small warmth causing her to sigh in relief.

Anxious as she was about the future and all in store, for once in her life she felt prepared to take on this next step; wearing one of those silly caps with the tassles and receiving a diploma in front of hundreds that once were (and still might be) against her. 

But more importantly, to graduate with the one person she needed by her side, the one whose soft patter of feet disturb the endless train of thought.

“Morning,” she speaks to the body that wraps behind her. A simple groan was the only met response as Emma let out a chuckle tone. “You quite right there behind me?”

“Mhm,” Alyssa says in between a slight nudge to Emma’s back, moving one of her hands to place a phone in her palm. “Thought Barry might call soon.”

“Thanks, babe.” 

And as if it was right on cue, the pop up came for a Facetime Call from Barry himself. Hands fumbling to place the phone secure against the sink counter, she pressed accept to a sudden round of countless cheers and appraisals. 

“Hey superstar!” To Emma’s surprise it was Dee Dee’s face that greeted the screen, along with smushed faces of the other three stars.

“Jesus. You guys are really over the top this morning.” Emma watched the phone get moved from one close up face to the next, chuckling at the slight struggle.

“That’s because we’re ready to see you shine, darling!” A flamboyant voice called over, as the phone kept being switched from each close up face. “Where’s our little valedictorian?!” 

Alyssa slides her way through to rest on Emma’s shoulder, reaching for the spare toothbrush. “Here and ready to go back to bed.” 

“You’ll do amazing, we’ll be supporting both of you.” Barry confirms with a warming smile. “I mean us gays got to stick together.” 

Emma lets a small smile fall onto her lips as she takes in the constant chatter and nonsense, her familiar surroundings. “Anyways, we’ll see you both soon!” 

“Remember to go to Betsy as soon as you get there!” Emma says quickly.

With the endless waves and cheering decreased, the pair manage to finish off their morning duties without a single word spoken. 

Unusual, but the silence wasn’t so scary mixed into the sounds of running water.

But the lack of Alyssa (and her endless chatter) now consuming was one for concern. Emma knew Alyssa had nerves, hell, she had more issues than her, but she never made them known until it was too late.

“You nervous, Lys?” Emma calls out, walking back into the bedroom with towel and phone in tow, noticing the robes laid out neatly on the bed and Alyssa sitting beside them.

“Oh, yeah.” she responses with a spotless grin, her eyes still with a glint of worry. “It’s not like I haven’t been through hell and back this year and now I have to make this stupid speech.” 

With one hand holding Alyssa’s tight, Emma reaches from the mortarboard cap laying behind her to place onto the other’s head. “You got this,” she squeezes their interlocked hands softly. “I got you.”

It didn’t feel real to the both of them once they placed the robes on each other, each now smiling with pride as they finally adjusted their outfits for one last check. Hands fiddling with collars and flattening out wrinkles in cloth, Alyssa couldn’t help but stop and stare at Emma for a moment.

Taking in their final moments before the future grabs ahold of them.

“You look beautiful, Emma,” Alyssa expresses fondly, which allows Emma to send a smile her way. 

“And you do too.” 

The time seemed to go in a flash when it came to the actual ceremony, the speech (long dreaded) had been won over by students and others alike. 

The highlights rolled through, the surprisingly highlight being Emma’s song mainly being featured after so long of her own ridicule. 

But it was a wild ride to say the least to get here.

With hands interlaced, they joined in with other classmates to throw their caps in the air, their hands squeezing tightly happily. 

“Where are my lesbians?!” Dee Dee calls out within the midst of crowded bodies and pushing as Emma and Alyssa calmed themselves for the onslaught of affection coming their way. “For crying out loud, someone take a photo of them already!”

Shuffling through next was Barry dragging along the others, huffing slightly out of breath, “at least give me something to do it with!” And as if it was a cue, Emma passed over her phone already set. 

“Let’s get this over with hey?” Emma directs to Alyssa, pulling her close.

“Just don’t lift- hey!” Alyssa slight childish squeal was heard over the sound of Barry’s countdown as he took the photo. 

Both of them in their own version of bliss.

And Emma couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> AH! FINALLY THIS IS OUT IN FULL !!
> 
> for those who didn't get the prom fanzine this is finally a gift to you and also a huge thank to anyone who did get it. this fanzine means the world to me and so does the show.
> 
> as always please follow;
> 
> twitter: @watnowmaddie  
tumblr: keepyourselfbi.tumblr.com


End file.
